


The Test Subject

by Jumping_Girl_Juliet



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Slight Violence, Sweet, Yama-chan loses his mind lol, but it is done with humor, romantic, stupid boy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Girl_Juliet/pseuds/Jumping_Girl_Juliet
Summary: Title: The Test SubjectPairing/Relationship: Daiki/Reader, Ryosuke/ReaderRating: NC-17Warnings: tiny bit of sexual content, however, this is not a threesome, or swapping, or two guys in love like ‘My Girl’…not like that at all–you’ll see, explicit, NSFW, languageGenre: Romance, relationships, lil angst, lil fluffy, stupid boy stuff lolType: OneshotOther: Crosspost from @hsj-scenarios giftSummary: You agree to become Daiki and Ryosuke’s test monkey. No one expected the experiment to work.





	The Test Subject

 

“Don’t close your eyes,” Daiki’s voice washed across your skin like silk, his eyes glancing up at you as he softly kissed above your belly button, his tongue slowly drawing a line across your skin until he lazily dipped down, swirling around as he watched your response.

You leaned up on your elbows to stare at him, eyes wide as he was smiling broadly, sliding down off the bed onto his knees, his hands wrapping around under your knees to pull you toward him.

You yelped, falling back onto the bed as you allowed yourself to be drug toward him, leaning your head up when seconds passed and you couldn’t feel him touching you any longer. You maneuvered onto your elbows again, to find him staring at you, having been patiently waiting for you to look at him again, “There you go, I want you to  _watch_  what I’m doing to you.”

He reached up, slowly slipping down your underwear, and tossing it over his shoulder, his expression positively evil as he leaned forward, drawing his tongue up your folds, his hands pressing on your thighs to keep them open as your body instinctively tried to clench your legs shut.

When he reached the apex he moved his tongue flat and then rolled it around, slowly touching you, teasingly, but not where you wanted it the most. He slid his tongue back down, making you whimper, his eyes amused as he watched your face constantly changing from the sensations he was delivering. This repeated, the unpredictable nature of his movements making you crazy, and you thought you were going to go insane when he finally moved his tongue in a slow circle, finally hitting the spot you’d been waiting for.

You groaned when you felt his fingers gently touching, teasing, and then entering you, curling as he continued to press his tongue firmly, then he closed his mouth, sucking softly, and you couldn’t watch any longer, it was too much, falling back onto the bed with a bounce as your hands threaded through his hair.

He laughed softly, his breath hot on your skin, and all you could do was beg, “Please, Daiki, don’t stop now!”

You bolted straight up, the air chilling against your sweaty skin, hand clenched to your chest as you gasped for air.

“Baby?”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Ryosuke’s voice reached out to you in the darkness, trembling when his hand fluttered across the matteress, reaching your leg and then moving to find your back, “You okay?”

“Uhmmmmm, I’m fine,” you lied, because seriously, you weren’t fine, you were plagued with dreams of his best friend! How could you betray him like this, even in your dreams!?

_This is the second night in a row for God’s sake._

“Was it the dream again?” Ryosuke asked cautiously.

You didn’t want to admit it, you didn’t want to have to say it out loud but you knew you couldn’t lie about it, not to him, “Yes.”

He hummed softly, “No red kite?”

“No, no red kite,” you wanted to cry because you just couldn’t understand it.

That said, you didn’t know how, but far beyond the shadow of a doubt, you absolutely knew it was all  _his_  fault, his and  _Daiki’s_.

For starters, Daiki had to have his house bombed for insects as his neighbor had been running some kind of kennel in his home without anyone knowing–so Ryosuke in all of his wisdom decided he could stay at your house in your spare bedroom until they were done.

You didn’t really mind that, but you had no idea when you’d agreed that what you were really going to deal with was the disappearance of your husband and the appearance of what could only be termed ‘middle school Ryosuke’ with his partner in crime 'elementary school Daiki’.

They’d managed to not blow anything up or break much, and you’d been wary when they’d come across an article online detailing how subliminal messages could either positively or negatively effect the brain both in sleep and awake. They’d come up with what you’d considered the stupidest idea ever, and then you really didn’t know how they’d convinced you that it was a good idea for them to try it out on you. It was all a blur really.

_I’m pretty sure there were copious amounts of alcohol involved._

You became 'the test subject’, though Daiki had been calling you the 'lab monkey’ which generally earned him a punch in the arm from Ryosuke when he heard him do it, but then…they’d both laugh and you’d leave the room because you didn’t want to resort to just blurting out the thought in your head–’ _boys suck_ ’ like you were  _also_  in middle school.

So, for the past four days, against your better judgement, they had you listening to this song that they’d recorded. It really had seemed fine, a normal Jump song if nothing else, and you hadn’t noticed anything unusual. You’d had to listen to it four times a day for fifteen minutes at time…and that was it.

For the first two days after starting you’d not really noticed anything unusual. Then last night you’d had an alarming dream.

A dream about  _Daiki_.

A dream about being with  _Daiki_  intimately.

In the dream, it felt like you enjoyed it, but everything had this edge to it you couldn’t describe, a darkness, and you’d woken up completely mortified, practically inconsolable because you’d been told that you should dream about a red kite on a windy day. That was what they’d put into the song, and yet, that certainly wasn’t what you’d dreamed of…not at all.

In fact the only red in the dream were your cheeks.

_Then tonight, another dream, nearly identical to the first!_

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ryosuke had turned his cell phone light on low, casting soft light around the room as he spoke.

He was drawing soft circles around your back, and you struggled with what to say, because yesterday, you’d told him it was just a bad dream.

_It was._

_It was a VERY bad dream!_

_Just not that kind of bad dream._

“No, I don’t,” you murmurred, leaning back to lay down next to him, rolling to your side to look at him.

His eyes were soft and full of tenderness, clearly worried about you and somehow that just compounded the guilt, you leaned forward burying your face in the crook of his neck as he drew you closer, arms enclosing you within.

“It’s okay,” he kissed you softly on the head, “We don’t have to talk about it, I’m right here, okay?”

You hummed an agreement, not trusting your voice, tilting your head to kiss him softly on the neck, smiling when you felt his fingers clench on your skin. You turned your head, when his lips touched the delicate skin behind your ear, stretching to give him access, and your fingertips digging into the muscles across the planes of his stomach as he swirled his tongue against your earlobe.

His mouth moved slowly down to your cheek, and you shifted, one of your hands twisting into the back of his hair, pulling him to you as he captured your lips with his own.

It would be easy,  _so easy_ , to get lost in this kind of kiss. Infused with the gentle care of a lover who was attempting to erase a bad dream, the desire to overwrite what was with what is–Ryosuke’s tongue moved softly against your own, trying to spell out the new memory.

It would be so easy, except, for you, now, it certainly  _wasn’t_  easy and you had to pull back, had to stop him, his hands heavy on your body and the keen sensation of arousal still fresh, but not from him, no, it was lingering effects from the dream–making it all feel like a lie.

“Ryo,” you whispered, his face tilted, eyes concerned, “The dream…I need to tell you about it.”

He nodded his head, “Of course.”

“The dream, it happened last night, you know…I mean you know that, but it was like, the same dream…like the same kind of dream and very specific…”

He was waiting, his eyes blinking softly, trying to not be impatient, and you felt the flurry of frustration and worry building up inside, “Ryo–I  _didn’t_  dream about a kite, or anything like that. I dreamed about something…I mean…it’s just that…I had a dream that was about…I guess just…being intimate?”

“Oh,” his eyes popped open, his mouth moving softly as he tried to process this information, “Like…a dream about…”

You knew where he was going, desperately not wanting him to say it outloud, “Yes…yes, that’s what it was…both nights.”

He stared at you intently, his eyebrows furrowing in thought before he finally spoke again, “But…babe, you’ve done that before, and it  _wasn’t weird_ ,” you could see his mind flitting to the memories, as your normal response to a dream like that was to share it with him, which generally ended up with you both happy, “So…I don’t understand,  _why_  is that a  _bad_  dream?”

Your eyes betrayed you, you could feel it the moment the realization hit him, you could feel it in the way his body shifted back, the way his eyes narrowed, so slight, so small that if you’d not spent years memorizing them you wouldn’t have even noticed, but you saw it, even before the words left his mouth, “ _It wasn’t about me…_ ”

You shook your head, and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking, he was so internalized for a moment, his mind working and it made you worry that he was going to draw the wrong conclusion, and then suddenly, his expression changed, becoming hard and unreadable, and you were startled, your eyes widening, “Ryosuke?”

He was absolutely fuming, completely furious, and his voice was a low hiss when it came out, “Was it Dai-chan!?!”

“I wi–wait,  _what_?”

He shook his head, his hand a balled up fist on your hip, his voice harsh, “Was the person in the dream  _Daiki_?”

“Y-yes, it was…but, how did yo–”

Before you could understand what was happening, he had barreled across the room, opening the bedroom door with such force it flew back hitting the dresser, quite likely leaving a hole. You scrambled across the bed, hitting the floor to chase him to find out what was going on, “Ryosuke! What is it!?”

By the time you caught up to him, he was at the door down the hall to the room Daiki was sleeping in, fists pounding violently as he tried to open the door, finding it locked, “ARIOKA! Get your ass out here right now, you son of a bitch!”

“Ryo, please, what is happening here?”

He didn’t look at you, and there were loud noises from inside the room beyond the door, as he stared at the wooden surface.

Anger was radiating off of him, as both of his fists flew up to hit the door again, and then suddenly he’d backed up against the wall and without warning his leg flew out, foot slamming into the door just above the knob causing you to jump in surprise.

The wood made a splintering sound, and just as quickly he jerked backward, kicking it again, and the door came loose but still didn’t open, more shards of wood splintering and falling to the carpet underneath. He kicked it several more times before a large hole had been broken through the wood to the other side.

Ryosuke had put his fist through the hole, feeling inside the room, “What the…what the fuck did you do, Arioka? Is the dresser in front of this door?”

His hands started pulling on the thin pieces of wood, making the hole larger as he threw the pieces on the floor.

“I’m not moving it until you calm down, Yama-chan!”

You heard Daiki call out from inside the room, and you were so confused…cautiously approaching Ryosuke who was cursing at Daiki through the hole in the door, his face pressed up against the outer surface as he was up to his shoulder, his arm flailing about inside the hole in the door trying to grab Daiki.

He jerked to the side when you touched his back, pulling his arm out, breathing heavily as he glared at the hole in the door.

“Ryosuke, please, explain to me what is happening here…”

“That bastard, he fucked with  _the song_! I don’t know when or how, but I know he did it!”

He leaned toward the door, hissing through the hole, “I’m going to kill you.”

You turned your head, glancing into the hole, but unable to make out anything as the room was dark beyond it.

“I guess this means she had dreams about  _me_  then?” the amusement in Daiki’s voice felt out of place, his laughter like nails on a chalkboard given the atmosphere in the hallway, and you had no idea what to say when he continued to speak, “Did she say it was  _good_? How was I? Did she wake up all  _hot and bothered_?”

You didn’t have time to think about a proper response to these kinds of questions, shocked as you were, because Ryosuke had taken you by both arms abruptly, shuffling you backward, away from the door, his hands grabbing each side of your head, kissing you soundly before he marched back to the door and aimed another kick straight into it. The sound was like a bomb went off, and you saw that the door splintered more and actually disconnected from the frame a little bit. Ryosuke didn’t pause, just backed up against the wall again, and “boom!” his foot made contact, causing the wood to fly up in the air around him, the door open about a quarter of an inch.

He leaned onto the broken door, pressing against the wood, and you could hear the feet of the dresser sliding on the floor, and then he swore when it stopped moving, as clearly Daiki had begun to push against it from the other side trying to stop him from getting through the door.

“Yama-chan! Oy! Calm down, it was  _just a joke_ ,” Daiki’s voice didn’t have humor anymore, rather it was shaky as he’d finally realized this was no game to Ryosuke and clearly was concerned for his well-being if Ryosuke did make it through that door into the room.

Ryosuke’s hands were a blur as he jerked on the wood, the hole growing in size as he spit out the words, “Screwing with someone’s wife  _isn’t a joke_.”

Daiki offered some explanation you weren’t quite able make out clearly, understanding enough to know it was referencing him only having messed with your mind not your body.

Ryosuke’s words became bitter and laced with anger, “…not even in her  _mind_!”

His hand shot through the large hole in the door, Daiki screeching as Ryosuke jerked backwards, his feet pressing against the bottom of the door, and then he had Daiki’s head, part of his shoulder and upper body pulled through the hole, the rest of him still in the room beyond.

Daiki looked horrified, being held despite his struggles by Ryosuke’s firm grip on his pajama top, his fist tight under his throat, and his eyes landed on yours, a smile crossing his face, “Good morning, beautiful! You look  _ravishing_  in blue!”

You glanced down, realizing you were wearing your blue gown and nothing else, quickly crossing your arms in frustration, shaking your head.

_He clearly has a death-wish._

“Yama-chan, you’re a  _lucky man_ , if I do say s–”

Like a flash, Ryosuke’s fist shot forward, punching him soundly across the jaw, causing Daiki to scream, renewing his efforts to get away, screeching something about the value of his face and how Ryosuke would have to pay for his cosmetic surgery or some sort of nonsense.

“You fucking idiot,  _that’s my wife_! What did you do to the song?” Ryosuke had his head lifted so that his nose was nearly touching Daiki’s.

“I just  _messed around_  with it!” Daiki cried out, “I didn’t mean for it to be a big deal! I’m serious,  _please_ , Yama-chan, believe me!” his expression changed suddenly, his eyes widening and he excitedly blurted out, “But,  _holy crap_ , this means it  _worked_!”

“Shut up! That doesn’t even matter right now you idiot! You owe someone an apology,” Ryosuke hissed.

“I’m sorry, Yama-chan! I’m sorry!” Ryosuke slapped him across the face, not nearly as hard as you knew he could have, almost in a playful manner at this point, and you felt yourself able to take a deep breath that he was clearly not going to kill him.

“ _Not me_ , you dumb-ass!” Ryosuke rolled his eyes dramatically, before he tilted his head toward you.

Daiki’s eyes shifted, filled with a strange combination of terror and hope as he looked to you, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cause problems, I was just having fun! I swear! I’m really sorry!”

You stared at him, not sure what to do, and then looked up to see Ryosuke’s face was softened, a wry smile twisting his lips as he nodded at you.

“You’re forgiven,” you pointed at him sharply, “but you owe me. You owe me big!”

“Yes, whatever you want, it’s yours!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Rysouke stated, leaning around to get Daiki’s attention, a laugh bubbling up, “You idiot! It  _actually_  worked and you made my wife have dreams about your stupid ass?”

Daiki smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t think it was really going to work.”

“Me either,” Ryosuke smiled as he released Daiki’s shirt, shoving him backward through the hole, yelping as he disappeared back into the room, a loud thump sounding as he landed on the floor.

“Was that really necessary!?” he screamed loudly.

“That’s the  _least_  of what you deserve,” Ryosuke laughed, peering toward the hole.

“Point taken,” Daiki murmured, then quickly shouted, “Go to bed!”

“You go to bed!” Ryosuke retorted, laughing.

_I was wrong. They’re not in middle school. They’re five._

Ryosuke was still smiling as he walked over to you, leaning forward, and suddenly sweeping you up into his arms to carry you down the hallway to your bedroom. You squealed, arms coming around his neck as you laughed brightly.

“I’m sorry he did that to you, I shouldn’t have allowed him to involve you in our games,” he murmurred, kissing your cheek softly as he kicked the door closed behind him.

You nodded, your eyes shifting over his shoulder to see there was indeed a hole in this door as well.

He reached the bed, slowly lowering you and then crawling onto the bed beside you, his eyes worried, uncertain, “Was it…did you…”

“No. I didn’t like it.”

You knew exactly what he was trying to ask, making sure he knew the truth, “Not even someone in my dreams can match what I have right here.”

Your hand touched his cheek and he smiled, leaning over to kiss you softly, “Really?”

“Yes, there’s no one in my real life, or my imagination who can match  _you_.”

He smiled broadly, “No one at all?”

“Nope!”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too!” you smiled softly, “There is  _one issue_  though,” you murmurred, leaning closer to him, your nose touching his.

“I promise I’ll fix both the doors.”

“No, you’ll make  _Daiki_  fix those doors!”

You both laughed lightly, then asked the real question, “But…it’s, it’s not that…it’s just…umm, how long will I keep dreaming…about…that?”

He laughed, rolling forward to press you down onto the bed, his mouth touching yours as he spoke, “Not one more night if  _I_ have anything to do with it!”

His lips were soft and supple, his tongue imbued with love, and you lost yourself in his plan to chase away all of your bad dreams.


End file.
